Godzilla (Heisei)
''This page refers to the Godzilla from the 1984 remake of the original movie. For other uses of the term "Godzilla" on this Wiki see Godzilla (disambiguation). '' Godzilla Heisei: Ancient specie of Dinosaur born out of a Atomic Fallout Gundam Wing Zero: Gundam Wing's ultimate and true form Who Is Deadliest!? Brief History In the 1970's, a nuclear submarine crashed in the Bering Sea. A Godzillasaurus, barely hanging on to life in the cold ocean depths, was heavily mutated to a staggering height of 80 meters. This dinosaur had been relocated to this remote area by time travelers from the 23rd century, but little did they realize that their actions would actually fulfill the course of history and create the Godzilla they had sought to destroy... As time progressed, Godzilla moved southward through the Pacific Ocean and arrived in a remote area 100 miles south of Tokyo. In the tempest storm of one dreadful night, the foaming waves rocked a nearby fishing vessel as Godzilla emerged from the sea and demolished the rocky shore of a nearby island. The sea lice it carried, having also mutated to immense proportions, invaded the nearby sailing vessel. All aboard who had witnessed the return of Godzilla were stripped of the internal fluids by the prodigious parasites, except for one lone survivor... This last crew member of the Yahata-Maru was rescued and returned to the mainland, where his story was revealed to the Japanese government. The Prime Minister learned of Godzilla's reemergence, and in order to fend off a panic situation, the story was kept under wraps. Meanwhile, Godzilla swam through the ocean depths, emitting active sonar to navigate his way through the dark, briny sea. A Soviet submarine came within a kilometer of the monster, and the radiation that the submersible emitted caught Godzilla's attention. Closer and closer the monster approached, until finally it sank its claws into the vessel and absorbed its nuclear core. The Soviet Union, believing that the United States was to blame for the destruction of their nuclear sub, began to prepare for an all-out war. In order to avoid World War III, the Prime Minister was finally forced to reveal that the culprit was in fact Godzilla, and in response, the JSDF was readied for battle. At dawn, Godzilla finally struck land. It demolished a nuclear reactor and absorbed the energy from the core, but he suddenly departed, following a flock of calling birds. This vulnerability was noted, and a plan of action was beginning to formulate. If Godzilla could be led via avian frequencies to Mt. Mihara, a controlled eruption could be triggered, trapping the beast in the depths of the Earth's crust. Meanwhile, surveillance of the Tokyo Bay area continued quietly, when suddenly the jagged spines that grew from Godzilla's charcoal-gray flesh broke the surf. Evacuation began in Tokyo, as the military approached the docks with a multitude of military technology. Godzilla emerged once more and was faced with a squadron of several jet fighters. They fired their arsenal on the monolith, to no avail. Godzilla returned fire and brought some of his attackers crashing into the ocean as he approached the second line of defense. The military vehicles on the dock fired, but little progress was made. Godzilla appeared unstoppable, and he solidified this perspective when he unleashed his thermonuclear ray, completely destroying the counteroffensive. The monster continued to approach the docks and climbed ashore. He crushed the crowds of people attempting to flee, and continued to march down the main boulevards. During his continuing journey through Tokyo, Godzilla's atomic ray collided with a news helicopter and it fell to the city streets, causing an enormous traffic buildup to erupt into flames, killing those unfortunate people within their respective vehicles. The devastation was only just beginning... Suddenly, a train collided with the contemptible creature. Godzilla lifted the cars to the horror of those aboard and tossed them aside. The skyscrapers became larger and larger as he continued his trek through the urban jungle, and he finally arrived very close to the laboratory of Dr. Hayashida. The avian frequency device was activated, and the unpleasant hum lured Godzilla toward the building. However, a hyper laser cannon fired from the city streets below, and the furious monster turned to view the cause of this sudden disturbance. Two of these futuristic vehicles led Godzilla trudging into the park as the aerial battle-mech, the Super-X, arrived on the scene. Sensing this new foe, Godzilla unleashed his thermonuclear beam, but thermal shielding prevented any damage to the newly arrived craft. Flares were fired into the sky, and Godzilla reared and roared. A cadmium missile was launched into his gaping maw, and Godzilla roared again. Another cadmium missile was launched, and another flare was sent into the sky. Godzilla roared once more, and a third, and final, cadmium missile entered into his body. As the beating of his heart slowed, the fury of his nuclear core was subsiding. Losing his balance, the massive monstrosity collapsed into a building. Godzilla was presumed dead. Meanwhile, the Soviet Union accidentally launched a nuclear missile from an orbiting satellite. The United States intercepted the warhead in the Stratosphere, and the sky erupted into a crimson aurora above Tokyo. The clouds began to turn a dark and foreboding gray, and nuclear static discharges began to re-energize and reawaken the sleeping giant. Godzilla rose to his feet once more and roared in triumph. TheSuper-X, disabled from the atmospheric electromagnetic disturbances, attempted to regain lift. The well-armed hovercraft retreated behind a skyscraper, but its savage opponent's nuclear ray sliced a hole straight through the center of the towering building. The Super-X began to fire its full arsenal at Godzilla as it led the monster through the maze of skyscrapers. Beams and missiles were fired, and in the ensuing chaos, the nearby city became a raging conflagration. As Godzilla fired its thermonuclear ray one final time, this would prove to be the last war that the Super-X would ever wage. It lost its lift and it descended to the ground. Godzilla, finally in a position to exact his revenge, tipped a massive skyscraper onto the craft, killing all those aboard. This catastrophe seemed to mark the end of Godzilla's hindrances, for he was now free to destroy the city at will. Unfortunately for the monster, a familiar call beckoned from a distant island. Obeying his instincts, the hypnotized animal plunged into the sea and emerged on the shores of Oshima Island. Ascending the slope of the volcanic mountain, he came to the mouth of the terrible abyss. Hesitantly, he continued to follow the call from the opposite side of the chasm and fell onto a lower platform. The explosives were detonated, and the ground beneath Godzilla began to collapse, the King of the Monsters plummeting into the molten rock below. Eventually, the lava solidified and the mouth of the volcano was sealed. Godzilla began to enter a long slumber while trapped in his igneous prison.(from Wikizilla) Weapons The Battle Against Gundam Wing Zero (by MrPacheco101) Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Giants Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Godzilla Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Sea Monsters